1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling system for securing a one-piece lens to temples with innovatory convenience and security features, and more particularly to a coupling system for a one-piece lens to be easily and promptly assembled with both temples and to secure the best spherical condition of the one-piece lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are more and more people who have poor eyesight and must wear eyeglasses to obtain better eyesight. Besides, most people like to do outdoor activities, and they must wear sunglasses to prevent strong sunrays from hurting their eyes. Many people whose eyes may be hurt by strong rays while working must wear industrial safety glasses to protect their eyes. Therefore, various kinds of glasses are indispensable for modern people in daily life.
A common conventional eyeglasses 40, as shown in FIG. 1, is composed by a spectacle frame 41 and a pair of lenses 42. The frame 41 of the eyeglasses 40 is easily squeezed to transform by external force, and the spherical focal distances of both lenses 42 will become improper because the angles of both lenses 42 do not accord with each other. Therefore, a wearer""s eyesight will be influenced and the wearer will riot feel comfortable while wearing the 1 transformed eyeglasses 40.
Referring to FIG. 2, another kind of conventional glasses includes a one-piece lens 51 and a spectacle frame 52. The lens 51 is assembled with the frame 52 by screws. It is more convenient than the eyeglasses 40 when being assembled, but it still wastes time and cost to be assembled by screws. Besides, the spherical angle of the lens 51 will be influenced because of non-balanced external force or loose screws.
Therefore, the present invention is to provide a coupling system for securing a one-piece lens to temples that can substantially obviate the drawbacks of the related conventional arts.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a coupling system for easily and promptly securing a one-piece lens to temples without any tool, so as to save cost and time for assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a coupling system that can secure the best spherical condition of the one-piece lens and have beautiful appearance after the one-piece lens being coupled to temples.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a coupling system for securing a one-piece lens to temples whose marking blocks can be provided with designs or characters on the surface.
Accordingly, a coupling system for securing a one-piece lens to temples in the present invention includes a pair of temples, a one-piece lens and a pair of marking blocks. Each temple has a cavity in the outer surface of the front head, a through hole is provided in each cavity, a room is formed in each front head, and each room has a rear end portion. The one-piece lens has both inserting ends, and a hole is provided near each inserting end. Each marking block, is made to be a certain configuration, an inserting hook is provided at the rear of each marking block, the bottom end of each inserting hook has a stopping member, and marks or characters may be provided on the front surface of each marking block.